Gdy otwierasz oczy
by Ka'Nuth
Summary: Grupa ludzi z mocami, uznawana za martwych lub zaginionych, budzi się w tajnym ośrodku badawczym. Z problemami z pamięcią, a także eksplozjami w tle. Jak to możliwe, że wrócili do życia? Dlaczego? Kto kieruje ich krokami?
1. Chapter 1

A jednak żyłam.

Zatrzęsło.

Byłam martwa. Martwa przez duże M. Nawet nie do końca pamiętam, jak umierałam - wiem, że eksperymenty na inhumans się nie powiodły, a mnie zabiła moja własna moc. Nie potrafiłam nad nią panować. Była zbyt trudna do okiełznania, a niektóre cechy mojej osobowości zrobiły swoje.

Leżałam na leżance w miejscu, które wyglądało jak szpitał. Oprócz mnie w salce było jeszcze wiele osób. Kobiety, mężczyźni, starsi młodsi. Nawet dzieci. Wszyscy mięli wpięte do żył jakieś rury.

Ktoś jęknął.

I znów zatrzęsło.

Tak nie miało być.

\- Czy ktoś...może mi pomóc? - głos kobiecy, lekko drżący, wypowiadany z trudnem.

Czerwone dłonie, paznokcie, na wpół powyrywane, na wpół połamane. Spadłam z leżanki, boleśnie odbiłam się od podłogi. Bok zapiekł żywym ogniem. Podłoga drżała. Trzęsienie ziemii? Słuch nie działał jak należy, miałam też zawroty głowy. Mdłości uderzyły z taką siłą, że zwymiotowałam, tworząc pod sobą kałużę żygowin z wody i soków żołądkowych. Leżałam w nich twarzą, zastanawiając się, czy jakikolwiek krok naprzód jest w ogóle możliwy. Mięśnie drgały, palce powykręcało mi, czułam też dziwne rwanie w łokciach. Krwi było coraz więcej. Była... moja?

\- Błagam...

Kobiecy głos spowodował, że zaczęłam się czołgać. Źródło trudno było wykryć. Słyszałam tak, jakbym znajdowała się w sali pełnej waty. Oczy bolały od nadmiaru ostrego światła z jarzeniówek, które brzeczały cicho.

W tedy znów usłyszałam kolejną falę. Krzyki...? Gdzieś za ścianą ktoś krzyczał przeraźliwie. Głos oddalał się, więc i osoba również. Wrzask był tak potworny, że odruchowo zatrzymałam się i skuliłam. Kolejne ślizgnięcie się na lodowatych taflach. Kobieta zaczynała jęczeć. Dźwięki coraz wyraźniejsze. Uczucie nierealności powoli zniknęło. Uniosłam głowę, łapiąc oddech. Tyle malutkich kroczków, a czułam się, jakbym przebiegła wielokilometrowy maraton. Dłonie ślizgają się w ciemnej, szybko krzepnącej mazi. Stłumiłam krzyk. Odruchowo cofnęłam się do tyłu, natrafiając na ścianę. Ci ludzie na leżankach... Byli martwi. Powykręcane członki, krew kapiąca po ciele. Kap, kap, kap, powoli miałam wrażenie, że wariuję. Kap, kap. Coraz głośniej.

\- Proszę, niech ktoś mi pomoże... - charkot. Zacisnęłam zęby.

Carla, weź się w garść. Komuś dzieje się krzywda, możesz pomóc. Ale czy na pewno? Byłam słaba. Ciało drżało, czułam jak siły coraz szybciej opuszczają moją osobą. To wszystko nie ma sensu. To wszystko... Przecież i tak powinnam być martwa.

\- Nie chcę być sama! - Kobieta zawyła. Kolejny krok. Udało mi się odbić od ściany i wstać. Nie wiedziałam, czy nogi utrzymają ciężar ciała. Byłam okrągła jak księżyc w pełni, a ciężar ciała wcale nie pomagał. Krok za krokiem, ciężki oddech.

Chcę, żyć!

Leżała na leżance, ubrana w krótką, medyczną koszulkę. Zielonkawy materiał opinał krągłe, ale atletyczne ciało koloru hebanu. Włosy ścięte przy samej głowie i opruszone siwizną dodawały uroku... A przynajmniej dodawałyby, gdyby nie pręt z sufitu, wystający jej z brzucha. Obrzydliwy zapach krwi i fekalii który panował wokół kobiety uderzył w nozdrza. Znów poczułam mdłości, ale to nie smród był tego powodem.

\- Nic nie można zrobić - odwróciłam się szybciej, niż mogłam bym się po sobie tego spodziewać. O jedną z leżanek opierał się, chociaż bardziej powinnam powiedzieć leżał na niej młody mężczyzna o wąskiej twarzy. Białe włosy opadały w nieładzie na bladą twarz, wielkie oczy miały w sobie odrobinę współczucia ale i dużo złości.

\- Ale...

Coś znów zatrzęsło wokół.

\- Nie... Nie zostawiajcie mnie...

Mężczyzna zlazł do końca z leżanki, po czym wyciągnął rękę, chwytając mnie mocno za nadgarstek.

\- Cokolwiek... Cokolwiek się tu dzieje, musimy się stąd wydostać. Chodź.

Boże, to się nie działo naprawdę. Kobieta zaczęła wyć. To cud, że z całym tym żelastwem jeszcze nie umarła. Zamiast tego...

\- Ale... - powtórzyłam. Szarpnął mnie za rękę zdecydowanie.

\- Nie możemy nic zrobić. Ratujmy się, póki możemy - rzucił. Oczy nieruchome. Decyzja podjęta, ale skutki nie tylko dotkną jego ramion. Zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Poszłam za nim, a wrzaski kobiety spowodowały, że żadna noc nie będzie teraz ulgą po zmęczeniu. Ledwo pamiętam widok zimnych, białych kafli, chropowatej ściany. Próbowaliśmy się zatrzymywać. Korytarze, wstrętne, zniszczone i zakrwawione były nieskończone.

\- Nie wiemy gdzie idziemy - zauważyłam między oddechami. Świstało mi w płucach, pył i pozostałości dymu powodowały, że co chwilę głośno kaszlałam. On o dziwo nie miał problemów z oddychaniem.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł? - zapytał gniewnie. Uniósł brwi. Miałam wrażenie, że był dumny, ale trudno powiedzieć coś więcej o osobie, którą poznało się kilka kwadransów temu. Cały czas trzęsło, miałam wrażenie, że wstrząsy są delikatniejsze, ale wciąż dość mocno odczuwalne.

\- Tędy - rozkazał w końcu. Otworzyliśmy z trudem duże drzwi i oboje przystanęliśmy. Otworzyłam szeroko usta i spojrzałam na mężczyznę, mając nadzieję, że zobaczę u niego na twarzy coś, co da mi pocieszenie.

Tak się nie stało.

W sali były zbiorniki. Wszędzie było mnóstwo szkła, a zielonkawa, chemicznie cuchnąca woda leżała w rozległych kałużach tam, gdzie wstrząsy i coś jeszcze spowodowały, że wielkie słoje pękły lub całkowicie się zniszczyły. Usłyszałam stukanie i już po chwili tkwiłam przed wielkim akwenem, w którym pływała najdziwniejsza istota, jaką widziałam.

Żyliśmy w dobie różnych dziwactw. Avengers, wielkie monstra, superbohaterowie... A nawet bogowie. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić. A jednak.

Kobieta była skrzyżowaniem człowieka i ryby, o ile można to tak nazwać. Wielkie oczy, prawie całkowicie pozbawiona nosa twarz w kształcie serca i włosy, przypominające bardziej wodorosty, niż prawdziwe sploty nie były aż tak zapierające dech w piersi. Za to skóra... Była całkowicie pokryta zielonymi i żółtymi łuskami. Palce u rąk i nóg były posklepiane błoną, a zęby w wąskich, bezwargich ustach trójkątne. Miała także wąsy jakie widziałam u suma.

Otrząsnęłam się, kiedy pięściami uderzyła w szło swojego... Więzienia. Niewiedziałam skąd to wiedziałam, zwłaszcza, że twarz istoty ani trochę się nie zmieniała tak, jakby nie miała mimiki. Naciągnięta skóra wciąż tkwiła w jednym miejscu.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Odsuń się - zarządał, popychając mnie stanowczo w bok - Nie gap się tak, jakbym ci krzywdę chciał zrobić. To szkło. Chcesz być cała w odłamkach?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyłożył dłonie do szyby, a ja znów oniemiałam. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że tylko trzyma płasko dłonie na szybie. Jednak kiedy się skupiłam, zauważyłam, że jego dłonie poruszają się i to z olbrzymią prędkością.

W następnej chwili krzyknęłam, zasłaniając twarz. Woda i szkło poleciało prosto na białowłosego i już chciałam krzyczeć, by uciekał, kiedy coś mnie chwyciło w pasie, a ja poczułam chłód.

O w mordę. On również nie był normalnym człowiekiem.

Spojrzał na mnie badawczo, a ja rozumiałam dlaczego. Byliśmy przy drzwiach. Teleporter? Szlag. Nie, nie możliwe. Dłonie poruszały się jak szalone. Szybkość?

Potem odwrócił się i zerknął w kierunku istoty, która leżała, krztusząc się w akompaniamencie wody i odłamków szkła. Teraz dopiero pomyślałam, że wydostanie jej ze zbiornika nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie wiedziałam przecież, czym było to... coś.

Podparła się na łokciach. Kaszlnęła jeszcze parę razy, po czym wychrypiała normalnym, ludźkim głosem.

\- Dzięki - Z gracją wstała, przeciągając się. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że mężczyzna nie omieszkał się i gapił się na ten gest ze sporym zainteresowaniem. Nie dziwiłam się. Mimo dość dziwnego wyglądu, była całkiem atrakcyjnie zbudowana. Co kto lubi, widocznie może nie miał nic przeciw łuskom.

Odchrząknęłam chociaż nieco zakłopotana.

\- Jesteś w stanie...eee... iść? - zapytałam.

Kobieta zerknęła na mnie z uwagą. I skinęła głową.

\- Owszem, jestem. Jesteś w stanie nadążać? - zapytała przymilnie. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Może jestem przeważliwiona, ale zabrzmiało to... Niezbyt przyjemnie. Jeśli istnieje coś, co jest nienawiścią od pierwzego spojrzenia, rybopodobna istota mogła na to liczyć.

Zmarszczyłam nos, nie odpowiadając. Rzuciła mi pełne zadowolenia spojrzenie i mrugnęła na mężczyznę.

\- Mówcie mi Scarlett. A teraz... Co się dokładnie dzieje?

Co za rybia idiotka. Czy te strzały, krzyki i wybuchy w tle nie były wystarczająco dużo mówiące? Zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż patrząc to na niego, to na nią.

\- Możemy zająć się tym później? - spróbowałam. Miałam wrażenie, że właśnie siłą zostałam wciągnięta w jakąś bezsensowną grę - Bo potem nie będzie już "później".

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Scarlett znów posłała mi dość zagadkowe spojrzenie rybich oczu. Poczułam się jak idiotka. Groziło mi niebezpieczeństwo, a ja myślałam nad tym, że już jestem na dobrej drodze, by kogoś znienawidzić.

\- Później - zdecydował białowłosy.

Ruszyliśmy w dalszą, mozolną drogę, mając nadzieję, że nie trafimy na kłopoty. Prawdę mówiąc było coraz gorzej. Miałam wrażenie, że coś wysysa ze mnie siły. Przestraszyłam się, że to moja moc znów się uaktywniła, ale przecież... Nie działała w ten sposób. Chociaż kto wie...

Pietro, bo jak okazało się tak się zwał nasz towarzysz, prowadził. Co jakiś czas miałam wrażenie, że wyczuwam od niego próby użycia mocy, jednak coś... blokowało go. Wpadłam prawie w panikę, zastanawiając się, czy to przypadkiem nie o mnie chodzi, ale szybko pomysł przerzuciłam. Nie wyobraziłam sobie tego. Nie powinno tak więc być.

Scarlett szła pewnie, nosząc się iście po królewsku, co było zadziwiające.

A jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające było to, że wśród ruin nic nie znaleźliśmy. W takim miejscu powinny być trupy. Krew. Zniszczenia. Póki co korytarze od pewnego mementu stały się kompletnie czyste, wręcz nienaruszone.

Pietro w końcu wślizgnął się do jednej z sali, chcąc sprawdzić, co jest w środku. I fakt, że cholernie długo nie wychodził spowodował, że oderwałam się od miejsca przy ścianie i skierowałam kroki do drzwi.

\- Kazał nam tu poczekać - odezwała się Scarlett, mróżąc oczy i poruszając dziwnie ustami tak, jakby tak naprawdę wcale nie była przyzwyczajona do używania ust do mówienia.

Rzuciłam jej pełne awersji spojrzenie, po czym popchnęłam drzwi.

I oniemiałam.


	2. Chapter 2

O ile wcześniej takiej wielkości widniało pod ścianą wielkie akwarium, teraz... To była wielka, metalowa trumna z szybą. podłączoną do metalowych ścian licznymi, pękatymi rurami.

Blondyn kręcił się wokół niej, oglądając ją z każdej strony. Uniósł brwi.

\- A wy tu co? - zdziwił się. Otworzyłam usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale na dobrą sprawę nie wpadłam na żadną dobrą odpowiedź, więc szybko je zamknęłam. Zamiast tego patrzyłam na... to coś. Podłapał mój wzrok, kręcąc głową.

\- Widzę, że znalazłaś naszą mrożonkę? Kimkolwiek jest ten gość w środku, ma cholernego pecha. O ile oczywiście żyje...

Pokręciłam głową.

\- Żyje - odpowiedziałam. Nie byłam pewna, skąd to wiedziałam i nawet przez moment przestraszyłam się, że jakoś użyłam moich mocy. Wolałabym tego nie robić.

Pietro spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Z zakłopotaniem a nawet i lekkim, aspołecznym strachem spuściłam wzrok na własne, bose stopy.

\- Żyje, nie żyje, nie jesteśmy w stanie go zabrać. Chyba, że któraś ma ochotę dzwigać ze sobą to coś - stwierdził z przekąsem.

Scarlett przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Coś chyba miała na myśli, ale cięzko było cokolwiek odgadnąć z rybiej twarzy. Odetchnęłam.

I skupiłam się. Moja moc był niestety bardzo, ale to bardzo trudna do okiełznania. Musiałam dokładnie wyobrażać sobie, jaką przybrać moc. Potęga, owszem tak można określić to co potrafiłam. Ale wszystko ma swoje wady.

Oprócz wiedzy. Owszem, czasem większości rzeczy nie wiedzieć.

Oboje patrzyli na mnie z zaskoczeniem, a ja poczułam, że element losowy, jak sama nazywałam to rzeczą dodatkową.

Czym był mój dar? Manipulacją mocy. Mogłam dodać sobie lub innym nowe zdolności. Umiejętności może nie, ale zdolności na pewno. Miało to jednak dużo wadę - efekt losowy dotyczący mojego wyglądu.

Tak jak teraz.

Podniosłam wyżej dłonie, chcąc zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie byłam pewna, co dokładnie się stało. Czułam niemal szum informacji, buzującej w głowie i potrzebowałam dobrej chwili, by zrozumieć, co się wokół dzieje. Miliony niepotrzebnych informacji zalało moją głowę w sekundę, a niestety organizm nie był na to przygotowany tak, jak powinien.

Myślałam, że za moment dostanę wylewu, jednak przed oczyma widziałam kolejne pisane kursywą słowa, które wykazywały, że to nie zawał.

Zaklęłam szpetnie, kiedy spostrzegłam, że moje dłonie są całkowicie niebieskie. Zamiast pazurów miałam jasne, niemal perłowobiałe pazury, kształtem pasujące do kogoś, kto powinien mruczeć i miałczeć.

A potem mnie cofnęło. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się tego co ujrzę. Bardziej przypominałam skrzyżowanie kota i człowieka, niż swoją poprzednią pulchną wersję.

Dlaczego tylko byłam niebieska?

\- Co to ma być? - syknęła Scarlett, kręcąc głową tak gwałtownie, że wodorostowe włosy wyglądały jakby falowały.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i syknęłam.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garncowi. - Prychnęłam. Skupiłam się jednak nad maszyną w której uwięziony był człowiek. Szukałam informacji, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w szkło z niezadowoleniem. I to, co tam znalazłam było...

\- O w mordę. Nie ma mowy, zostawiamy go. Ten gość to zabójca, dodatkowo mający problemy z pamięcią i psychiką. Stany depresyjne, lekowe, o nim pisząc niejeden psycholog czy tam psychiastra mógłby zostać profesorem, poważnie, jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Ja podziękuję.

Zaczęłam usuwać z siebie moc wiedzy, czując przy okazji drobne mrowienie skóry na całym ciele, mówiące mi, że wszystko wraca do normy, a ja znów będę kłopotliwie zaróżowiona, ale przyznajmniej nie niebieska.

Pietro przez moment otwierał to zamykał usta.

\- Zaraz. Moment - w końcu wydusił, unosząc brwi. Wydawał się całkowicie zbaraniały. - Co to miało być?! Zamieniasz się w zmutowaną kobietę-kota, a potem od razu nawijasz o tym gościu?

Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie miałam ochoty mówić wszystkiego, ale wiedziałam, jak to wyglądało. Właściwie właśnie tak, jak określił to białowłosy mężczyzna.

Westchnęłam.

\- Nie ty jeden potrafisz zrobić coś, co inni nie potrafią. Zresztą, jakoś nie widziałabym, byś się czepiał tej syrenki za dychę - Nie wiem, skąd wzięła się złość na Scarlett. Może te spojrzenia, może strach, może stres, a może wszystko to raz spowodowało, że potrzebowałam sygnału, czegoś co pozwoli mi się wziąć w garść - I naprawdę mniejsza o to - ostrzegłam, kiedy rybia kobieta otworzyła bezwargie usta, by przemówić - Nie mamy czasu. Wiem teoretycznie, jak to coś otworzyć z gościem w środku, ale... Nie radzę. Naprawdę nie radzę.

Przez chwilę nastąpiła cisza. A wiedziałam jedno - im dłużej tu zostaniem, tym więcej możemy mieć kłopotów.

I nim tak naprawdę coś zdecydowaliśmy, ściany zaraz obok głowy Pietro wybuchły, zasypując wszystko dookoła pyłem, cegłami i fragmentami zaprawy.

Wrzasnęłam, kaszląc. Znów wzniósł się pył, przez który nie mogłam oddychać.

\- No, no, no... Co my tu... - Ktoś nowy, kto się odezwał, zamilkł gwałtownie.

Och szlag. Widziałam tą zbroję w telewizji. Iron Man we własnej osobie, i to w wydaniu czerwono-złotym, unoszącym się nad ziemią.

Maska uniosła się, a słynny milioner gapił się na Pietro z takim zdumieniem, że nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić.

\- A niech mnie - powiedział.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Boże... My żyjemy - powtarzała Scarlett, kręcąc głową i szeleszcząc przez to włosami podobnymi do wodorostów. Chodziła w tę i spowrotem, to zaciskając to rozluźniając pięści.**

 **Pietro był ranny, ale bałam mu się jakkolwiek pomóc. Trzymał szczupłą, jednak umięśnioną dłoń na ranie na brzuchu i krzywił się niemiłosiernie, uciekając jednak spojrzeniem w bok. Wgapiał się w powalony pień niedaleko mnie tak, jakby był wiele ciekawszy od całej naszej sytuacji.**

 **Cały czas chodziło mi po głowie: skąd słynny Iron Man go znał?**

 **\- Proszę, spróbujmy to podsumować - mamrotała do siebie Scarlett, a ja dopiero po czasie zrozumiałam, że wpadała powoli, jednak nieubłaganie w panikę.**

 **Byliśmy w jakimś cholernym lesie. Właściwie na odludziu, co pewnie by pomagało, gdyby nie to, że Pietro krwawił jak zażynana świnia i charczał krwią. Nie wydawało mi się, by umierał, ale i tak coś mi mówiło, że nie jest dobrze.**

 **Niby jak inaczej?**

 **Siedziałam na powalonym drzewie i siorbałam nosem, czując jak katar atakuje moją skromną osobę. Byliśmy ubrani w koszulki szpitalne, przez co wiało niemiłosiernie. A taka Scarlett w ogóle była naga. Musiałam przyznać, że trzymała się z nas najlepiej. Zaczynałam drżeć z chłodu i chociaż Pietro starał się nie pokazywać, także trzęsło go, chociaż nie wiedziałam czy to z zimna, czy przez to, że tracił krew.**

 **\- Musisz iść w stronę ludzi. Znaleźć jakieś ubrania. Ukraść jakieś leki, bandaże, cokolwiek - powiedziała nagle Scarlett, a ja poruszyłam się niespokojnie, niespodziewając się, że się odezwie.**

 **Rybia istota podeszła powoli do mnie, pochylając się nade mną i patrząc prosząco.**

 **\- Ja nie mogę pokazać się... tak. A on jest ranny. Potrzebujemy pomocy, zwłaszcza, że odbiło mu i zaatakował Iron Mana.**

 **Syknął, patrząc na nią wzrokiem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że chętnie dałby jej popalić. Nie wiedzieć czemu poczułam się sama zagrożona. Ten gośc był superszybki. A ja nawet nie umiałam się bronić, bojąc się własnych mocy.**

 **\- Ale ja...**

 **Cholera. Nie chciałam być sama. Nie chciałam iść bez nich. Nie znałam ich. Wiedziałam, że oboje w jakiś sposób mogli być niebezpieczni dla mnie. Ale strach był zbyt silny. Nie mogłam więc po prostu uciec, zostawiając ich samych, zwłaszcza, że jedno z nich jest ranne, drugie rybie.**

 **W co ja się wpakowałam? Jak to możliwe, że ja żyłam? Dlaczego Pietro, który jak twierdził, że nie pamięta nic oprócz imienia tak samo jak Scarlett, zaatakował Starka? Szlag by to trafił. Ale widok, jak z wściekłością na twarzy rzuca się na niego z pięściami...**

 **Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Użyłam w tedy mocy i mimo, że nam to pomogło, że mogliśmy uciec, a sam Pietro chwycić i mnie i Scarlett, uciekając...**

 **Nie mięliśmy nic. Ja jednak miałam moc.**

 **Odetchnęłam.**

 **\- Mogę... mogę się zająć tym wszystkim. Znaczy... I ranami Pietro i... tak sądzę, że jestem w stanie stworzyć jakieś ubrania. Tak sądzę. Znaczy... - zaczęłam się jąkać. Perspektywa używania mocy była dla mnie mniej więcej tak przerażająca, jak mniej więcej to, że miałabym iść tu i teraz do ludzi. Bałam się innych. Przez tyle lat trzymano mnie w klatce, że miałam poważne problemy. A fakt, że zdawałam sobie z nich sprawę wcale nie pomagał.**

 **Scarlett uniosła dumnie brodę. Pietro nie odzywał się póki, marszcząc tylko brwi i siedząc na ziemii, przyciskał dłoń do rany.**

 **\- No, raczej powinnaś przy okazji wyjaśnić nam, dlaczego poprzednio wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała za chwilę zamiałczeć. I gadałaś mnóstwo bzdur. - Gdyby miała brwi, pewnie zaczęła by je marszczyć. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, ale jej słowa odebrałam jak przytyk. I najeżyłam się.**

 **\- A co? Boisz się, że cię zjem jak kot, który dorwie w pazury karpia takiego jak ty? - zapytałam ze złością. Miała nieludzkie oczy, ale bez trudno można zauważyć w nich wyraz. I teraz jasno mi wykazywała, że chciała, bym była martwa. - Ja... przepraszam. Nie chciałam...**

 **\- Daruj sobie - warknęła.**

 **Nie miałam pojęcia, jak potoczyłoby się to dalej, gdyby nie zdrowo wkurzony Pietro, który uniósł głowę i popatrzył to na jedną, to na drugą z taką złością, że poczułam się bardzo nie na miejscu.**

 **\- O tak, pogadajcie sobie jeszcze. Ja w tym czasie wykrwawię się i ot tak, tutaj sobie poleżę bez życia. Nie będzie wam przeszkadzać? - sarknął, nieco podniesionym głosem. Nie wydawał się panikować, czy chodźby być przestraszonym. Poczułam gwałtowny przypływ wstydu tak silny, że poczułam jak moje palce są jak z ołowiu. - Swoją drogą Rybcia ma rację. Twierdzisz, że możesz pomóc, i z pewnością zarastanie sierścią może być przydatne, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, skąd wiedziałaś to wszystko o tym gościu z maszyny - zauważył.**

 **Pokręciłam głową. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu jeszcze wytrzyma, więc wolałam najpierw pomóc, potem tłumaczyć. Serce przez moment zatrzymało się w mojej piersi, by następnie znów zacząć bić i to o wiele szybciej. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem naprawdę w stanie mu pomóc. Co innego używać swojej mocy na sobie, kiedy tylko ja ryzykuje, co innego, próbować używać jej na innych. Zbyt wiele osób przekonało się na własnej skórze, że po prostu się tego boję.**

 **\- Najpierw twoja rana. Ja... zaufaj mi. Ja wiem, że wydaję się... - znów zaczęłam się tłumaczyć.**

 **Podeszłam bliżej, załamując nieco ręce. Naprawdę nie nadawałam się do ludzi, do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z ludźkością.**

 **Uśmiechnął się głupkowato i o dziwo przemówił całkiem łagodnie.**

 **\- No już. Spokojnie, raczej gorzej nie będzie. - Powiedział tylko. Potem jednak uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się bardziej blado - Chyba.**

 **Może nie byłam do końca uspokojona, ale przecież...**

 **Nie mam wyboru. Nie pójdę sama do ludzi.**

 **Spróbowałam się skupić, co nie było łatwe. Przeskakiwanie na moc, która jednak powoduje jakiekolwiek zmiany nie była łatwa. Trudno nazwać ją...no właśnie trudną, ale i za łatwa nie była.**

 **Najgorsze było planowanie. Musiałam wiedzieć dokładnie, co chcę potrafić, jak to okazywać i jak miało to wyglądać. Tutaj raczej miała się liczyć szybkość. Nie chciałam go w żaden sposób dotykać, więc najlepiej by było, gdyby chodziło o brak kontaktu fizycznego. No i...**

 **Cóż. Zacznijmy.**

 **Moje dłonie najpierw zabłysły, a następnie skóra znów zaczęła się zmieniać. Czułam również, że włosy na głowie wydłużają się, a już po chwili miałam na głowie długie, jasne sploty, które z pewnością nie przypominały mi moich własnych.**

 **\- Ha, wyglądasz jak złoty posąg - zaśmiał się słabo Pietro, patrząc na moją przemianę z zaciekawieniem.**

 **Nie miałam gdzie się przejrzeć, ale sama skóra na dłoniach faktycznie przypominała złoty metal. Nie miałam jednak problemu z poruszaniem się.**

 **\- Dobra, spróbujmy - wymamrotałam bardziej do siebie, a fala pewności siebie pojawiła się znikąd. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Miałam wrażenie, że nie tkwię teraz w nie swojej skórze.**

 **Skupiłam się na ranie Pietro. Wyciągnęłam nawet rękę, ale pilnowałam, by go w żaden sposób nie dotknąć, nawet przez przypadek. Odgarnął od rany materiał, ukazując okropną zbitkę krwi i tkanki. Znów poczułam, że mi słabo, ale cóż... Jemu było gorzej.**

 **Moje dłonie zabłysły światłem, złotym takim samym kolorystycznie jak skóra, a sam mężczyzna syknął.**

 **Cofnęłam ze strachem rękę, kiedy chwycił mnie mocno za ramię.**

 **\- Nic, nic. Tylko... swędzi - wyczuł chyba, że jego dłoń niemal mnie sparaliżowała. Powoli cofnął ją, patrząc na mnie dziwnie. A potem przeniósł wzrok na ranę i zawahał się. - Niech mnie. Zasklepia się. Dawaj, rób tak dalej - rzucił i chociaż nie brzmiało to jak prośba, miałam zamiar jak najszybciej się dostosować.**

 **Trzeba przyznać, że to nie było długie leczenie. Już po chwili na boku Pietro tkwiła różowa, świeża blizna, która odcinała się od umięśnionego brzucha całkiem wyraźnie.**

 **\- No, trza przyznać, że ten numer ze zmienionym kolorkiem i fryzurą jest naprawdę bajerancki - powiedział. Brzmiał pewniej, głos miał nawet silniejszy. Przyglądał się wciąż miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była otwarta, zabrudzona dodatkowo rana i pokiwał głową - No dobra. Teraz mów. Nie ma co, widownie masz zapewnioną - skinął głową także na Scarlet, która rozsiadła się na trawie zaraz obok niego i w milczeniu obserwowała mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem.**

 **Odchrząknęłam.**

 **\- Manipuluję mocami. Znaczy... Mogę sobie jakieś dodać. I potem odjąć. Zawsze tylko jedną, chyba że jakaś łączy się ze sobą... - Co prawda nigdy mi się nie udało łączyć ze sobą zdolności, ale naukowcy uważali, ze teoretycznie powinnam to potrafić. Ale nie potrafiłam, tak przynajmniej sądziłam. Kto wie. Nie to, że chcę to sprawdzić.**

 **Scarlet nawinęła na palec jednen z mokrawych włosów, po czym przechyliła głowę.**

 **\- Tak po prostu? Myślisz o czymś i voila? Potrafisz na przykład coś spalić?**

 **Nie było to aż tak proste, ale właściwie przy skupieniu i namyśle pewnie byłabym w stanie.**

 **\- Musze najpierw zaplanować. Jak pominęłabym jakieś... aspekty skończyłabym podpalając wszystko i sama się paląc...**

 **Pietro zaklął.**

 **\- Ale numer. Wydaje się to cholernie potężne. A ta sierść i teraz skóra?**

 **Wzruszyłam ramionami. Było mi trochę wstyd, że nie byłam w stanie nad tym panować. Ale tego wiedzieć nie musieli.**

 **Pokiwał głową na fakt, że nie miałam zamiaru tego komentować. Westchnął, zakrył twarz dłońmi, by po chwili sobie po niej nimi przejechać ze zmęczeniem. Odwrócił się nagle, by wzruszyć ramionami. Coś usłyszał? Musiało mu się zdawać.**

 **\- Dobra, mniejsza. Skupmy się na tu i teraz. Nie mamy dokumentów, samochodu i całej reszty, chociaż zdolności koleżanki się na pewno tu przydadzą. Ale tak szczerze... Pamiętacie cokolwiek oprócz własnego imienia i tego, że ma się moc? Bo ja za cholerę...**

 **Scarlett powoli pokręciła głową i podniosła dłoń, wymierzając w nas palcem, połączonym błoną z innymi.**

 **\- Niestety. Obudziłam się w słoju, a pięć minut później przytrafiliście się wy mi. Wszcześniejsze wydarzenia to biała karta - wyjaśniła nieco jakby znudzonym tonem, pocierając nadgarstek. Jej głos, mimo że wyrażał kompletne nieprzejmowanie się sytuacją, drgał jednak, co dało mi do myślenia.**

 **Oboje spojrzeli na mnie z oczekiwaniem. Ocknęłam się z przemyśleń znów czując, że za bardzo bujam w obłokach.**

 **\- Nie... - zawahałam się, kłamiąc. Co miałam im powiedzieć? Nie znałam ich. Właściwie nie wiedziałam, jak znalazłam się w tym przeklętym, podziemnym budynku.**

 **Wiedziałam jednak, że byłam martwa. Czułam nawet dziwną tęsknotę do tego stanu, chociaż nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. Kto w końcu tęskni za śmiercią? Za... ciszą?**

 **Potrząsnęłam głową bardziej by odgonić myśli, które powoli i nieubłaganie skupiały się na wydarzeniach z przeszłości. Brawo, Carla. Brawo. Przez większość życia żyłaś w klatce. Przez większość życia byłaś Obiektem. A potem i tak umarłaś, tracąc złudzenia, że śmierć jest ostateczna i daje wytchnienie.**

 **\- Dobra, zobaczymy. Najpierw trzeba się gdzieś przyczaić, rozejrzeć. Jesteś w stanie zrobić nam jakoś ciuchy? - zapytał Pietro. Poczułam, że naprawdę zaczął w naszej niewielkiej grupie pełnić funkcję naprawdę czegoś w rodzaju przywódcy. I byłam mu za to wdzięczna.**

 **\- Tak... Tak sądzę, że za którymś razem mi się pewnie uda...**

 **Skinął w końcu głową, a ja zabrałam się do roboty.**


End file.
